Digimon 03: Rampage of the Supernatural
by XTheBluePhoenix
Summary: Takes place 3 years after 02 and the Digital Gate closes right after too. After hearing her friends talking about taking her off the team, Daisuke confronts them before leaving them for good. However, she is soon met with a new team who she knows all too well and now must join them as the Digital World reopens and they encounter a strange occurrence. (Non-Despair AU - Fem!Daisuke)


**Notes Before Reading:**

-The Dangan Ronpa/SDR2 side is completely Non-Despair! So they're all basically regular high school students at Hope's Peak Academy (Of course I wouldn't get rid of their dorky personalities though). Also by concepts of Digimon Frontier, it means that the kids from that season will be replaced with those I've chosen from DR/SDR2.

-In this story, the whole cast of Digimon 01/02 are a bit older as in timeline sequence in this story takes place after the final battle in 02. (Note: This isn't including the epilogue that much is pretty obvious!)

-How the order of this story's timeline will occur: I already said that it takes place after 02 but right after them will be characters of DR/SDR2's own adventure. The official story takes place two years after their adventure! (3 years after the final battle of 02)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! All the characters and concepts belong to their rightful owners. Any original characters that may appear in the future do belong to me.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

-Flashback-

_"There you go! Now ya getting somewhere!" shouted a teenage male with tousled light brown hair and the black parts of his hair flowing down to the top of his back. He wore a white shirt, his signature gang jacket on top, belt, black pants, and white shoes.___

_Mondo Owada grinned as he looked down at a small framed boy attempting push-ups on the floor.___

_"You really think I'm doing good, Mr. Owada?" questioned the small boy who was actually the same age and grade as the near 6 foot tall teen.___

_"Of course, Fujisaki! By the way, just call me Owada. The "Mr." part really makes me feel kinda old," answered the gang leader of the infamous Crazy Diamonds.___

_"Sure, no problem," said the programmer.___

_The sound of a rock band ringtone interrupted the training as Mondo grabbed his phone from his bag and opened it to see a message.___

_'Do you want to start? Yes or No?'___

_"What the hell is this?" questioned the middle schooler to no one in particular as he stared at the text message.___

_Before he replied to it, he turned to his student. "Hey, Fujisaki? You mind cutting it early today? I need to do some things right now.___

_The small boy stood up and shook his head. "Not at all, Owada. Besides, I should head to Ishimaru's study session on time before he starts lecturing on time punctuation again."___

_The light brunette grinned. "Yeah. I definitely would not want to be on that guy's bad end of the leash."___

_With that, the male programmer headed off out of the gym and into the boy's locker room.___

_Owada looked back at the message in curiosity before finally pressing 'Yes'.___

_'Mondo Owada.' stated a female voice from the phone, surprising the gang leader.___

_"Woah! What the hell?"___

_"It's time to decide your future, Mondo," said the voice before continuing, "Take the 5:45 Outbound train."___

_Mondo was rather confused at how this voice randomly got his number, knew his name, and gave him instructions for someplace to go.___

_Speaking of which, the brunette looked up at the gym wall to check the time. His eyes widened.___

_"Holy crap! 5:30? I'm going to be late!"___

_The brunette wasted no time in running out of the gym and running out of the doors of the middle school before dashing his way to the station.___

_He ran like the wind as his feet carried him to his destination.___

_"Hey yo, Owada! Looks like I'm not the only one in a rush!"___

_Mondo turned his head to see a dyed red haired boy with blue eyes running alongside him. He wore a pale gray jacket with a safety pin on the collar, a white shirt with a flaming skull design underneath, white skinny jeans, black and white platform shoes, and had multiple piercings on his ears aside from the one on his tongue and the one below his lower lip. His chin was noticeable with a small goatee in the works that'll eventually grow longer.___

_"Did ya get the message too, Leon?" asked the gang leader.___

_"Duh, bro!" exclaimed the redhead as he showed the same message on his screen.___

_Leon Kuwata was the school's all-star baseball player. He had all the talent without even trying! All the guys on the team were jealous of him and the ladies loved him. However, Mondo knew that the redhead wasn't happy about his talent and didn't want it to be his future. The redhead told him how he wanted to pursue music and become a rockstar. Mondo couldn't blame him. His parents pushed the poor guy into baseball without being aware of his feelings.___

_The duo ran as they arrived to the entrance of the station. They dug through their pockets to find change for the ticket machine. Mondo growled in irritation.___

_"How the hell did I run out money already?" questioned the brunette annoyingly as he banged his hand against the machine. The duo didn't notice that the dispenser glowed for a short second before two tickets spewed out it.___

_"Yo, dude. Looks like you were able to cough up for the two of us," said Leon as he looked at the machine. Mondo didn't question as he passed a ticket to Leon and the two headed to the second machine to place their tickets.___

_The two delinquents made it on board in the nick of time as they leaned against the wall of the train right when the doors closed. They looked around to see many adults on board, heading on their way home from work. However, Leon was surprised to see someone that the two recognized.___

_"Woah, Fukawa?" questioned the redhead with Mondo turning to see a girl with plum colored hair in pigtails, gray eyes with large round glasses wearing a purple sailor fuku with a long skirt and brown shoes.___

_The said plum haired pigtailed girl jumped as she spotted her two troublemaking classmates. "W-what do you want, K-Kuwata?"___

_"Yo, take it easy! I was just wonderin' if ya got the message too," said the redhead, throwing his hands up in defense.___

_"O-of course I did! I was on m-my way to Byakuya sama's h-house before I got the message. I-I don't know what came over me to f-follow this stupid message over B-Byakuya sama."___

_Touko Fukawa was known as the school's best writer, having published many of her works already. However, she was also known as the major shut in. She never associated with anyone aside from her classmates every once and awhile. Yet, her classmates knew about the crush she had on Byakuya Togami, the wealthiest student in the school. Mondo and Leon had always wondered what the blonde's intentions were towards Fukawa; probably just messing with her head and her feelings. This was definitely something Mondo didn't approve of.___

_"Better then heading to that blondie's house," muttered the brunette.___

_"E-excuse me?" questioned the plum haired girl in astonishment.___

_Before Mondo can add in, the three looked in confusion as everyone's phones on the cart started ringing. Not too long after, the trio's phones started ringing.___

_'At 6:00, take the transfer train.' Mondo eyes widened at the second he received the strange voice.___

_"Well, at least we know where we're going," commented Leon.___

_"But w-what does this woman w-want with us?" asked Fukawa.___

_"We're about to find out when we get there," said Mondo as the train was coming to a stop. The three wasted no time as they headed out the door in the midst of the large crowd.___

_They pushed their way out the wall of people before spotting the elevator they were looking for. They ran to the elevator before the doors closed. However, right before the doors closed, Leon spotted an all too familiar head of messy black hair and pink eyes framed with glasses.___

_"Phew, that was really a close one," said Mondo as wiped off some sweat from his forehead.___

_"D-definitely cutting it a little too close. I didn't t-think I can run so fast," added Fukawa.___

_"Well, there's a first for everything," replied the brunette.___

_"Uh, dudes. Looks like we're going way down the joint," said Leon nervously as the other two saw what he was talking about. The elevator they were taking was going beyond the basement floor.___

_"I-Impossible!" yelled Fukawa in horror.___

_"I'm agreeing with you there," responded Mondo in a soft voice.___

_The elevator kept going down until the light started flickering. Eventually, the elevator jerked harshly, causing for the trio to fall on the floor. The jerking came to a stop along with the elevator itself. The three teens recovered themselves as they saw the doors open revealing multiple colorful trains in front of them.___

_"Woah, dudes. Totally didn't expect a bunch of trains leaving at the same time," said a Leon as the three looked around.___

_"D-definitely not this soon too..." muttered Fukawa as the two boys looked at her direction to see the trains start to leave.___

_'It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?' asked the voice from Mondo's phone before cutting off.___

_"I-I say maybe we should go together..." mumbled the plum haired girl.___

_"Yo, Fukawa's right. If we separate now, we're all screwed in getting lost to...where ever we're going," agreed Leon.___

_Mondo nodded at the two, "Right. Let's get on that one."___

_The three ran to a dark red colored train that was about to move. Leon helped in lifting Fukawa up onto the cart. Mondo wasted no time in stepping in before Leon was the last to jump on. The train started moving as Fukawa and Mondo headed inside the cart. Leon looked around to see the underground station practically empty by now before he turned to his right, jumping in surprise.___

_To the right was the same teen as before at the elevator. The same messy black hair, the all too familiar pink eyes covered by his framed glasses, and his sharp teeth showing with his mouth agape at the baseball player staring back at him. The teen wore a black uniform that had a high collared long sleeved top with buttons going straight down the middle of it, neatly ironed pants, and dark brown shoes.___

_"L-Leon?" questioned the black haired boy.___

_"Kazu-" Leon was cut off as the trains went into the tunnels, breaking off their communication. Leon was speechless that the teen was given the same message; actually more surprised at the fact that he followed it too.___

_"Leon! Are ya coming in or not?" Mondo questioned from inside the cart, making the redhead snap out his trance.___

_"Yeah! Be there in a sec, bro!" yelled back the baseball star. He breathed in deeply to calm his nerves. 'I had to have been dreaming. Ya, that's it. There's no way he could be here.'___

_Leon headed inside the cart, closing the door behind him. Mondo and Fukawa looked up from what they were looking at.___

_"What took ya?" questioned the gang leader.___

_"None of your business," sneered the redhead. The violet haired girl stepped back, thinking that a fight would break out.___

_Mondo glared at the male teen for a good few seconds before shrugging. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, we were gunna check out the other carts to see if other guys are here."___

_The redhead nodded in agreement before the trio headed further up the train. After a few carts over, the opened the next door, this time revealing two other teens.___

_The first one was a boy who looked shorter than all of them. He had very short dirty blond hair with his sides shaved and dark golden colored eyes. He wore a suit with dress shoes included and his dirty green tie had embroidery on it. His more stood out feature was definitely his "baby face".___

_The second was a girl. Her hair was very wild with black and silver to even having part of her hair being up in two horns on top. Her bangs were pink and blue along with having pink colored eyes. She wore a white and black sailor fuku with a pink tie and a short black skirt unlike Fukawa's. She had a spiked chocker, a chained belt hanging on her hips, a pink and black striped arm warmer on her left arm and a black scrunchie on her right wrist, a pink legging on her right leg and blue on her left, both with holes, and black and white sneakers. She has piercings on her ears and three the lower left side below of her mouth. The more noticeable feature was the long line of stitches on her left thigh.___

_Mondo looked at the boy more closely before grinning. "Hey Kuzuryuu, it's been a while."___

_The boy looked up at the gang leader in surprised, catching the girl's attention as well.___

_The teen smirked in return. "Didn't expect for you to be here, Owada."___

_"Likewise."___

_"Ibuki thinks that introductions are in order!" chirped the punk girl, having the group agreeing to the idea.___

_"Because Ibuki came with the idea, Ibuki goes first!" yelled the girl in excitement. The guys cracked up grins while Fukawa made a rather small smile.___

_"I'm all ears, girly," responded Leon.___

_"Okay! I. Am. Ibuki Mioda! Ibuki is a 1st year at Hope's Peak Academy and is a Light Music Club Member!" yelled the punk girl before frowning. "Ibuki still needs to work on her awesome intro though."___

_They boys chucked at the girl's antics while Fukawa tried to suppress her small laugh.___

_"Haha! Okay, well. I'm Leon Kuwata, 8th grader and all-star baseball player," introduced the redhead.___

_"Mondo Owada, also 8th grade and leader of the Crazy Diamonds gang."___

_"I-I'm Toko Fukawa. I-I'm also an 8th grader and I-I'm a writer..." mumbled the violet haired girl.___

_"The name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. 1st year at Hope's Peak and heir to the Kuzuryuu family," explained the smaller teen.___

_"Kuzuryuu? Y-you mean T-THE Yakuza family Kuzuryuu?" questioned Fukuwa in surprise.___

_The dirty blonde grinned, "The one and only, bookworm. Just don't get on my bad side and we're all friends here."_

-Flashback Ends-

Chapter One

"Aww crap! Yolei's totally gunna murder me this time!"

Daisuke ran as fast as her legs could take her. Typical. She was late to one of the rare few meetings that the Digidestined had. She couldn't help it though. Her soccer practice extended their time later than usual in preparation for the playoffs. Plus she was attending a different school for crying out loud!

Yes, Daisuke switched schools the year before for probably the most surprising reason for her. One year ago, while attending her first year in Odaiba High School, she received a letter offering her to attend THE Hope's Peak Academy and given the title of _'Super High School Level: Soccer Player'_.

When she got the letter, she was the most ecstatic she had ever been in a while. After the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the Digital Gate closed for no reason, leaving the Digidestined worried about their Digimon. Izzy had tried to figure out what was going on and he couldn't contact Genai either.

Daisuke had accepted to go her second year due to already being enrolled in Odaiba High School and didn't want to leave her friends so quickly but that decision was something Daisuke quickly regretted.

Hope's Peak had no problem with the deal since the principal, Jin Kirigiri, found Daisuke to be the perfect student as the ultimate soccer star anyway. However, it was soon after she got the letter was when the problems began.

When she showed the letter to her family, they thought she was lying. Jun scanned and checked dozens of times to see if the letter was legit, heck even going to a specialist! Even now that Daisuke attends the academy, Jun still believes it's a prank of sorts. Her parents only muttered a small good job and left it at that.

Then she showed it to her best friend, Ken. He was shocked that the girl got accepted to the school, only smiling and saying good luck, never bringing it up again.

That gave a pang of guilt to Daisuke and decided to tell the rest of her friends till near the start of the second year. However, they found out earlier than usual when TK spotted the mahogany haired girl at the school office asking for a copy of her transcript. Once she left, he asked the secretary why she wanted her transcript, with the answer being that she was switching schools the next year.

After that, TK told all their friends, with all of them shocked. Yolei wasted no time in knocking on Daisuke's door, demanding why she was switching schools. The younger girl had no choice but to tell everyone. However, when she announced it, unlike Ken, they all laughed, not believing in her to being accepted to a high maintenance school. She showed the acceptance letter as her proof. They didn't believe it at first until Izzy verified that it was legit.

From then on, Daisuke couldn't describe how they acted toward her. The older kids gave her small smiles and only mumbled their support, Yolei acted more hostile, Cody didn't say much of anything, Kari gave fake smiles and positive sayings that didn't match her tone, Ken still didn't bring anything up, and TK acted in a way that Daisuke couldn't describe but felt similar to Yolei's actions.

Once she started attending Hope's Peak, she practically cut off communications with the Digidestined due to heavy amounts of school work and the large time spans for soccer practice. Unlike the girls, Dai wore the boy's uniform just like in Odaiba High School, feeling a lot more comfortable in it.

On the first day, her new classmates treated her as if she had been with them since middle school. They all had their talents and special personalities. Naegi and Kirigiri were more amongst themselves but were very friendly. Mondo, Chihiro, Leon, and Ishimaru were the loud bunch that Dai decided to hang out with more. Fukawa and Komaru were ones to who interacted with each other more than anyone but nevertheless accepted Dai's friendship and they even attempted to get Dai to read books, which she found to be a good time passer by whatever Fukawa recommended. Togami and Celestia also talked amongst themselves with Yamada being like servant to them, though he didn't mind one bit with Celes around. Asahina, Sakura, and Hagakure always hangout a lot with Hagakure keeping an eye on the two when they were doing anything athletic. Finally, Maizono, Mukuro, and Junko were pretty much the one's that did more girly things, well, mainly Maizono and Junko but they were easing Mukuro into it.

Daisuke found her class to be her saving grace. She loved attending the school and she was definitely the ultimate soccer player for a reason. When she got home or was with the Digidestined, she didn't have the same happiness she had with spending time with her class. Her friends were making fun of the fact that she was actually reading books, doing homework, and studying. She ignored it though, thanking Fukawa, Ishimaru, and Kirigiri for helping her.

Back to current time, Dai was running late for one of the Digidestined's rare meet ups due to extended soccer practice, changing into regular uniform, and meeting up with Leon since he also had to stay overtime with baseball practice and music rehearsals.

As she got to the gates of the school, she bumped into someone. She was about to apologize until she recognized the all too familiar pink and blue bangs and wild black and silver streaked hair down to her calfs and pink eyes.

"Mioda senpai? Whatcha doing here?" questioned the mahogany haired girl.

The 3rd year punk in the Hope's Peak girl's school uniform cracked a grin at the younger. "Nothing much. Ibuki was just heading to the music store. What are YOU doing here?"

Dai smiled at the energetic girl. "I was going to meet up with my friends from my old school but I'm kinda running late."

"Oh! Ibuki wants to meet these friends of yours!"

Dai grinned at the girl. "Sure, they'll probably be overwhelmed with your awesomeness."

They two girls went inside and headed up the second floor of the school. Some the students passing by were shocked as to why two Hope's Peak Academy students were at this school.

-Meanwhile-

"Where the heck is she? She's 30 minutes late!"

Yolei was as impatient as ever but she had her reason. Dai was arriving much later than usual for her.

"Calm down, Yolei. Dai texted me that she would get out of soccer practice soon," said Ken.

"That was 15 minutes BEFORE the meeting started! She probably forgot about it."

"Some kind of leader she is," added in TK. Ken was about to snap back at the blonde before Kari joined in.

"I'm with TK. Ever since the Digital Gate closed, she's been nothing but trouble for the rest of us."

"Plus, now that she's at some rich kids' school, she's ignored us as if we're not worth her time," commented Cody.

"I don't get how someone like her gets accepted to such a high class school. The rest of us should have been accepted there but HER? She doesn't have a talent special enough to get her accepted! Plus, Ken is a better soccer player than her so why did they choose her instead?" rambled Yolei in annoyance.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Dai and Ibuki stood still as the Digidestined were bad mouthing the mahogany haired girl.

Dai flushed in embarrassment and shame that the senpai she looked up to now was hearing all of this. _'I-It's not my fault that I can't contact you guys often...School keeps me busy plus you all ignore my calls and messages anyway...And the principal said choosing me to be accepted wasn't just on talents but standing up as a leader and bring hope to the world too...'_

"I-I'm disappointed in Dai. She should think about her teammates more than herself."

_'Tai...I always think about the team...but you guys just ignore me.'_

"She's probably forgotten all about Veemon by now. The Digital World is closed and all she does is soccer and other stuff at her new school? Some friend she is."

_'But Matt...there's never a day when I don't think about Veemon.'_

Ibuki picked up in that last sentence before realizing it. _'She and her friends know about the Digital World too?'_

"I bet she's the reason why we couldn't get to the Digital World two years ago. She's inconsiderate of her Digimon's well-being."

_'Why are you blaming me for something I didn't do, Sora?'_

_'But we went to the Digital World two years ago! Ibuki thinks that time was normal for them but closed when it started speeding up for us,'_thought the punk.

"I say we should get her off the team. It's obvious that she is not worthy of being a Digidestined anymore."

"I'm in agreement. She doesn't have the capabilities and she's bringing us down."

_'Joe? Izzy? How can you just say than without a care in the world?'_

Dai couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes were to the brim with tears but she wasn't gunna let them fall. Not for unsympathetic people like them.

Ibuki knew what Dai was gunna do but didn't stop it. She knew this was her own battle and the punk couldn't join in until she and her team explains themselves to the soccer player.

Without a second thought, Dai opened the door, revealing the looks of surprise from the Digidestined. Her expression was a mix of sadness and anger.

"D-Daisuke? How long have you-"

"Long enough to hear from the beginning, Kari," answered the mahogany haired girl in a poisonous tone.

The group looked anywhere but at the girl. Feeling as if they would drop dead looking at her eyes.

"So I'm a bad leader? That I'm not considerate of Veemon? That I'm not worried about what's going on in the Digital World and I don't have time for you guys? Don't make up some stupid lies about me. This is what you talk about when I'm not around? How STUPID I am? You guys know I've had made time and have been calling and texting you and don't you DARE say I haven't tried! I know you've been ignoring me all this time. You know what? I've had it!"

"Dai-"

"DON'T! All this time I've still called you guys my friends and you do this to me? That's it, I'm done! Don't even try to call or text me anymore... Mioda senpai can you take me home?"

Before the group can say anything else, a punk looking girl they didn't recognize grabbed the soccer player in a flash. They ran to the door to call for the mahogany haired girl but was cut off when the punk girl carrying Dai disappeared by jumping down the flight of stairs.

A/N: Woah! That's like the longest 1st chapter I've done and I feel pretty good about it!

So I guess you see how different I made the structure of the story. The beginning of the chapters will start with the DR/SDR2 characters (that I pretty much revealed to you!) that will become the Legendary Warriors and their adventures before the actual story. Note though, they will have the same evolutions as the original Frontier kids but I will make my own changes (such as everyone will get their own fusion evolutions, the bad spirits from the original will have purified forms like Darkness did, etc.). Sorry if like the beginning of the actual story came out pretty crappy but it will go up from there.

Next Time: Chapter 2: Light and Fire Awaken/Introducing a New Team

See you all next time!


End file.
